Lies of Love
by Lil Devil Baby
Summary: She decides to seal away the past when he breaks her heart, after she 'shows' her feelings for him. What happened? Will she come back? How will Shippou take it?
1. prologue

A/N:my first inuyasha fic!! hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nada, not a thing to my name on this show (cept maybe an original character)!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
She couldn't believe it. He didn't even attempt to make her hurt lessen. 'Did he just say what I thought he said?' she asked herself as she peered into his hateful eyes in pure shock.  
  
"You heard me," he said to her. "You got what you wanted, now leave me alone you little whore!"  
  
A single tear escaped her eye, and she wiped it away quickly, she was not going to show weakness in front of him. "Inuyasha," she began, her voice quivering, only showing a small fraction of the pain her heart was enduring at the moment being. "I don't know what you are talking about. All I want from you is your love, and I thought I finally got my hearts' desire last night..." she swatted away another tear. "But obviously I was wrong. Maybe you don't really love me after all."  
  
"Obviously." he agreed bitterly.  
  
That was the final straw for her, she walked past him and into the hut to pack her things. She didn't want to be around him anymore. 'I can't believe he just did that.' she kept saying to herself. 'Poor Shippou, he's not going to take this too well.'  
  
She joined the others outside the hut and said her goodbyes'. Shippou didn't want her to go, but she assured himthat it was best that she didn't come back for awhile. The only problem was.....she didn't realize how long that 'while' would be.  
  
With one final wave, she jumped into the well and went back to her own time to mull things over.  
  
~*~ That Night ~*~  
  
Kagome lay in her bed, thinking about the previous night' events.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
They were sweating from the activity that just occured between the two. Her chest was heaving up and down as he held her in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and his other hand up and down her spine.  
  
"I love you." he whispered into her hair.  
  
A smile crept onto her face. "I love you too, Inuyasha." she whispered against his perfectly toned and defined chest.  
  
He tightened his grip on her possessively. They both fell into a blissful sleep with the one they loved most in their arms. At least they could be happy with each other, even if it was for that one night.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
She sighed against her pillow. 'How did it all change so quickly?' she asked herself.  
  
She did not stop her tears from flowing this time. She let it all aout in the river that flowed from her eyes. She decided right then and there, she was going to leave the past in the past and stay in the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Like? Hate? Not sure? review please!!! 


	2. Thirteen years later

A/N: i'm back peoples with another chappie too!!! well, let's just get this done, it's a semi-long chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: check the first chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Thirteen Years Later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Happy Birthday dear Kaginu," everyone sang. "Happy Birthday to you!!!"  
  
"My little girl is 13, I can hardly believe it!" Kagome said, her eyes starting to tear up.  
  
"Mom, it's only a year older than last year." Kaginu rolled her eyes at her extremely young looking mother. Even though Kagome was 28, she looked as though she was only 18 years old. Although Kaginu looked alot like her mother, with her dark raven hair and facial features, there were two things that set her apart. 1) her eyes, they were a golden color, total different from her family's eye colors, and 2) the fact that she had a pair of small ears that her hair actually hid very well.  
  
She didn't know much about her father, only that he and her mom had some troubles and after one night together, they broke it off. She didn't ask much more when she realized how much it hurt her mom to talk about him.  
  
"Presents!" Kagome yelled suddenly, snapping Kaginu from her thoughts.  
  
"OK!" Kaginu yelled as she sat by her mother on the floor. They acted so much alike.  
  
"Although..."Kagome started. "You'll have to wait til later to get my other gift to you, but for now.." she got up and walked to the door. Most of Kaginu's friends came in the door with presents.  
  
"Thank you so much mom!!" Kaginu squealed delightfully. She gave her mom a giant bear hug.  
  
"No problem sweetie, I knew you would like to have more than family here to celebrate your birthday with you." Kagome replied.  
  
~*~ The Next Morning~*~  
  
Kaginu walked into the kitchen happily. Her mother was sipping coffee and reading a book.  
  
"Hi mom." Kaginu said as she got some orange juice.  
  
"Hi honey. I need you to be ready to leave within the hour." Kagome replied.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"The other half of you birthday present will be given to you today."  
  
"Ok!" Kaginu ran upstairs to take a shower and dress.  
  
An hour later, Kaginu was completely ready. Her mom led her to the old family temple. Kagome had an old backpack on her back as she went up to the old well.  
  
Kaginu just followed her and looked questioningly into the old well her mother just uncovered.  
  
"Come on, you're gonna meet some very special people." Kagome helped lower Kaginu into the well, then jumped in herself. "Don't freak out." Kagome grabbed Kaginu's hand. In a swirl of colors, they appeared with an open sky above. Kaginu looked at her mother's happy expression.  
  
They climbed out of the well and looked around.  
  
"Hasn't changed." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Where are we?" Kaginu asked.  
  
"We're in the past. Now no more questions until we reach the village." Kagome walked ahead and Kaginu followed.  
  
They finally reached a small village with a few people around. Kagome went straight to a hut and knocked. An old woman answered.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. Is it really you?" (A/N: I dun care if that is how she really talks, that old renassaince shit gets on my nerves anyway) the old woman asked with amazement.  
  
"Hiya Kaede, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Kagome stepped into the hut.  
  
"Who is this with you?" Kaede asked.  
  
"This is my daughter Kaginu." Kagome answered. "I brought her here for her birthday."  
  
"Is this?" Kaede asked, not having to finish her question. Kagome nodded.  
  
"So, where is the gang?" Kagome asked while looking around.  
  
"Oh, they are out in the forest, they should be back any minute." Kaede answered.  
  
As if on cue, Miroku and Sango walked in. They saw Kagome and smiled.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Sango cried as she embraced Kagome. "Where have you been for so long?"  
  
"I've been....busy." Kagome glanced at her daughter.  
  
"Hi there, who are you?" Sango asked Kaginu.  
  
"I'm Kaginu." she answered.  
  
"My daughter." Kagome added. She took one look at Sango's expression and nodded. "Yes, she is."  
  
"He's outside." she said quietly.  
  
Kagome nodded and turned to her daughter. "I need to speak to someone real quick. Stay here with Sango."  
  
"Ok." Kaginu answered.  
  
Kagome walked out the door and stared straight at the reason she left 13 years before. "Hello Inuyasha." she said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it's a cliffie, but i had to stop it there or else you wouldn't hang around for the next chapter!!! well review!!!  
  
3 Lil Chibi Baby 


	3. Author's apologies

To all my readers,  
  
This story will be undergoing some major MAJOR revising in a few weeks. I'm sorry for never updating, I kinda lost the story somewhere in my notebook. I thank all of my reviewers though. Those helped me realize I wanted to change some things that I found wrong with this story.  
  
Changes (hopefully)  
  
I probably won't have Kagome pregnant when she leaves...but...I may just keep it the way it is. It's gonna be better written than last time. Meaning: chapters will be longer. I'm going to be using HTML code (which is the only way I know how to get the italics and bolds to show up) so the updates will be VERY slow.  
  
While you all await these revises, I suggest you go to my other name that I share with one of my best friends. Artee and Sporky. We have a couple of Inuyasha one-shots up on there.  
  
Again, I apologize for the long delay in getting new chapters up on this, but I am currently revising several of my other stories that are on different pen names that I share with other people.  
  
~Artemis 


End file.
